therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saurians
Appearance Saurians are reptilian humanoids believed to be created by the god Sau'cea. Their bodies are covered completely with thin scales that shed every two years. They come in many different colors, that all depends on birth. The scales colors can change due to the time of day and the amount of sunlight they receive before or during their hatching. They can be any color from pure white scales to fire red. The most common color however is green but they can come in many different shades, even dark purples. Most Saurian males grow to 5'6" however its not uncommon for them to grow slightly larger the same with females. Saurians rarely grow hair but it is possible, Horns are grown most of the time. They age once every hatching which is every three years. A Saurian male matures at fifteen hatchings, while females mature at eighteen hatchings. Most Saurians mate around the time they reach maturity. Females lay at most three eggs, these eggs hold the reptilian children and allow them to grow and mature. The eggs require constant care and most die due to lack of warmth and or care because of this a successful hatching is extremely rare. Hatching takes three years and that is how "Hatchings" came about. Saurians tend to live up to at most three hundred years or one hundred hatching’s. The older they get the paler there scales become many Saurians who are around ninety hatchings tend to have almost translucent scales. Diet Saurians are at their core herbivores, It is extremely rare to see any Saurian eating a red meat. They mainly consume plant life and sometimes dine on fish in fact many have turned to a life of fishing or farming. Saurians eat four meals a day with snacks in-between. Many Saurians find spoiled or rotten fruit a delicacy, This is due to the way their bodies break down food it does it very, very slowly so rotting food that is already partially broken down takes less time to completely break down. Language The Saurians have a heavy accent which turns out to be a lisp that effects their speech greatly. This is due to their tongue constantly darting in and out of their mouth which slurs their words. This darting out of the tongue can not be fixed because their tongue comes in and out as much as anyone breaths or their heart beats it's a reaction in their body. When speaking they turn S's into a th sound or longer "sss" sound; for example they could not say "There is something wrong here" correctly. Their tongue would slip out and it would sound more like this "There ithhh thhomething wrong here." or "Sssomething isss amisss here..." However the Saurians speak longer and more proper sentences then the other races, they have very little slang at all. When with other Saurians they will resort to Lur, their native tounge. Lur souds a lot like hisses and clickings of the tounge to an untrained listener but it is actually far more than that. Lur also contains various forms of body language. Body language is an essential part to the Saurian culture, their tails can be used to convey a variety of different things. Age Ranges *'Child: '''0 - 15 Hatchings *'Teen: '16 - 80 Hatchings *'Young Adult: '81 - 150 Hatchings *'Adult: '151 - 200 Hatchings *'Elder: '201 - 300 Hatchings *'Ancient: '''300 - 415 Hatchings Clothing The Saurians dress in a sort of rugged under dressed fashion. Due to the fact many Saurians live in the swamps of Sashie Rah they don't wear much because of the heat and murkiness of the area. Saurians maybe have a few leather items of clothing. Most Saurians tend to stray away from wearing things that would be heavy or wear them down Saurians really do not care for more then one or two sets of clothing. After the Karkien Decimation, Saurian fashion sensibilities remained surprisingly unchanged compared to the other races, albeit slightly more adapted to the wasteland. They wear lighter articles such as leather or cloth jerkins, trousers, rags, and things common to ground-dwelling people. They also have taken to the trend of attaching pieces of refuse from old machinery or scrap metal to their attire whether for fashion or protection from the harsh elements. They continue their traditional utilitarian attitude of practicality over grandeur. Religion Prior to the Decimation, most Saurians praised Sau'cea one of the Three Travelers, along with Lilyath. They offer many tributes whether it be food, drink, or wealth to both Lilyath and Sau'cea. Many amongst the Saurians believed the Karkien Lords to be neutral and had no hate and no praise for them. However, some amongst them held a strong hatred for any and all Karkien gods, the most hated of which would have been Lord Kurdara due to the fact that Asurmen slayed Lilyath and Kurdara allowed Asurmen and his people to escape to his realm. They believed that Kurdara had done the worst deed possible by allowing Asurmen, the slayer of Lilyath, to live. Many Saurians outright refused to even mention the name "Asurmen". Saurians believed that Asurmen was no longer a god; instead, they began referring to Asurmen as a simple Karkien Lord. Before the declaration of Shen Safrath that Aranji was the new patron deity of the Saurians, The Saurian race was in essentially the same place as the Vasil regarding religion. They wandered the dying wastes of Vanteria losing their faith, as their prayers to Sau'cea went mysteriously unanswered. As of the Unity War, Sau'cea was still technically the chosen deity of the Saurian people, but not many actively worshiped him. Once the Ash Alliance was ended by Safrath at the end of the Unity War, Aranji was declared the new patron deity of the Saurians and Shen Safrath embarked on his crusades across the wasteland, spreading the message of Aranji to all who would listen. There are some elder Saurians that attempted to keep the old ways alive in secret, but never in public for fear of being inquisited by the Aranjites. Ancient History The Saurians have a very strange history. Many portions are based on opinion due to much of their past going unrecorded. The only known fact is that the Saurians arrived in Kalgranoon sometime in 1500 P.F. or one thousand five hundred years before the fall. Not much is know about this time. Many historians believe the Saurians lived in the oceans during their first few years of life. However others believe they were living on land growing in a small area alone. No matter what historians believe it is definite that the Saurians were a race of peoples created by Sau'cea, as a new tree of life was found. The tree was a massive winding mangrove tree, vines grew all over it and it bore many strange green fruits. It was given the name Serzal. Eventually the city of Sashie Rah was build around it, The city became a massive trade capital and for many years all of the races benefited from its great laborers. The Saurians were thriving until the year 145 P.F., Asurmen had turned on the gods and created his own race of peoples called the Zurgator. These creatures began raiding and destroying portions of Sashie Rah. The land was ravaged and their race was the most affected by Asurmen's change of heart, due to their close proximity to the Zurgator's homeland. After one hundred forty five years of fighting, the city of Sashie Rah was a fraction of what it used to be. Many had left and the remaining residents were still plagued by attacks from the Zurgator. The final battle before The Fall that the Saurians took part in, besides The battle of Mount Asur, was the defense of Hula'dun. Their incumbent leader Shen Kha II fought bravely and they managed to push back the Zurgator, however in the final attack Shen Kah II was killed. The battle left Hul'dun completely destroyed and the remaining Saurians regrouped in Qua Dain with the other races for the battle of mount Asur. The meager and weak forces of the Saurians came to Qua Dain and met with the Vasil and the Kalnuur. After a long council meeting the Saurians decided that if their race was to die, they would go down fighting. All three races saddled forth into Zurgator territory. The war ended in one day in the event known as "The Fall." As all of the races battled below on the mortal realm a battle raged in the skies. Lilyath, Sau'sea, Veldoran , and Kalin battled with Asurmen. On the mortal plane it was quickly evident that the united races could not defeat the Zurgators. The Saurians fought with an unmatched passion and managed to save the leader of the Kalnuur from death. After Lilyath was slain by Asurmen she let out her final godly curse upon Asurmen. "You... I created you, you Asurmen you were like a child to me, but I was blind you became to powerful and turned on us all. I may fade into nothingness but your time on my realm is spent! May your race wither away on this world and die... and you, Asurmen, you are no longer a god. you are no longer my son! You are now a simple mortal... may you die well!". These finals words were spoken, and suddenly the Zurgator began to be pushed back. The united races relished in their glory as they took the upper hand in the battle below. Asurmen however had made a deal with Lord Kurdara of the Karkien and as the races advanced on the Zurgator's final outpost, an ominous fiery portal to Kurdara's realm ripped open and the Zurgator, with Asurmen and a sapling from their life tree, escaped their demise. Modern History The Fall came as an almost unseen grace to the Saurians, the Zurgator had retreated to Kurdara's realm with Asurmen. Their home city had long since been destroyed and their population was only a small fraction of what it had once been. Lilyath's death, however, had shaken their tree of life. The green fruits stopped falling and suddenly eggs stopped hatching as often as they once had, further cutting their population down. The Shen as of one hundred years A.F. was Kha III, who owned the remaining portion of Sashie Rah and led the Saurians into the times to come. The first hundred years after The Fall allowed the Saurians to rebuild and grow as best they could. Portions of Sashie Rah were rebuilt, but it was nowhere near the greatness it once displayed. The Saurians grew close to the Kalnuur, and their relationship stood on good terms. There was a minor feud with the Vasil because of their refusal to assist the Saurians in their rebuilding after The Fall. Post Karkien Decimation After the Karkien Decimation, the Saurians were the largest group of survivors to escape the mainland of Venera and survive the later catastrophe in Vanteria. By the end of the Second Era, they were already constructing sizable settlements, such as Ne' Rah on Vanteria. After being forced out of Ne' Rah by the quickly spreading Karkien corruption, they settled further and further into the mainland of Vanteria as far as the outlying territories of the Ku'ponese Empire in the south. When the decimation occurred and destroyed vast swathes of the land, the Saurians found that they were oddly well-adapted for the harsh, poisonous environment that had replaced much of Vanteria's landscape. They wandered the lands for about one-hundred years, as the other races did; dazed and confused by the destruction they had lived through, trying to acclimate to a new way of life. Their lifestyle went on mostly unchanged aside from the scarcity of one of their beloved food sources, fruit. There was, however, certainly enough rotten fish to go around when the corruption began spreading through the water. If the Shen had not gone missing after the Decimation, the Saurians may have even overtaken the Kalnuur as the dominant race on Kalgranoon, but unfortunately it was not so. When the Shen died, the line of succession was disputed by many lesser possible Shen successors. This division amongst he Saurians led to political strife between the clans, sometimes even becoming violent. The violence between the clans raged on for a century, with no verdict being reached in the succession debate. The new Shens each started their own contested line of succession beginning with their own children. In the two-hundredth year of the Third Era, two Shens, both of them the second in their line of succession had the first landsmeet between two of the "Dissembler Shens" since the dawn of the Third Era. These Shens were Shen Lorrash and Shen Samash. Together they united their people into a dual Shennate known as the Ash Alliance (Ash being the Lur word for Sky, common to each of their names Lorrash, "Goldsky" in Lur; and Samash, "Bloodsky" in Lur. This is not to be confused with the Common word for burnt organic matter.) Together, they set out under a single gold and crimson banner with a single cause: to reunite the Saurian clans. A bloody war ensued between the Saurian clans, the Shens opposing the Ash Alliance fell to the combined might of Clans Lorrash and Samash. Village by village, they swept across the wasteland conquering the disparate clans, slaying the pretender Shens, and uniting the Saurian race once more in the conflict that would later become known as "The Saurian Unity War." Fifty years of repeated siege and conquest went by, during which the Kalnuur launched New Serath, newly dubbed Galax, into the skies of Vanteria. The final battle was fought upon the corrupted marshes of Khal'sishah where the last of the pretender Shens, Shen Safrath made his home; or as he was known locally, the Black Dragon of Aranji. Safrath was rumored to have had a mysterious religious experience deep within a swampy glade in the dark recesses of Khal'sishah; it was said he received the blessing of a goddess of fire and light known as Aranji. He was rumored to have the power to breath fire, create explosions from a handful of dust, and wield a sword of flame. Lorrash and Samash had not come all this way to turn tail and run from a pretender-king who would surely become a problem later on. They laid siege to the town, believing that it would fall as easily as the others, but the walls held for weeks longer than any other had. They used unfamiliar weapons that created massive explosions, shot balls of metal at high speeds, and created pillars of flame that burned through their ranks like a wildfire in a drought. Their warriors became uneasy, but one day the flames stopped and the gates opened. Out from the gates stepped Shen Safrath in gilded leather padding and a ragged cloak with a golden eye stitched into it. He was a tower of a Saurian, at least seven feet tall, black-scaled with burning orange eyes and broad of shoulder, wielding a flaming longsword in his right hand and a gilded silver claw-glove upon his other. Shen Lorrash and Shen Samash stepped forward into the no-man's-land to accept the challenge. The army was stunned to silence when their mighty heroes who had spent the last half-century defeating enemy after enemy were summarily burnt to cinders by Safrath. Some bent the knee on the spot, some ran for the hills, others charged at the fire-dragon to avenge their fallen leaders. Safrath burnt all who opposed him. He proclaimed himself Supreme Shen of the united Saurian race in the name of Aranji, whom he announced was to be their new patron deity in replacement of the absent Sau'cea. This marked the end of what some consider to be the last great war of conquest fought on Kalgranoon. With his new order of Aranjites, he set out to spread the good message of Aranji, holy Lady of Light and Fire, across the wasteland. This was the same year that The First Dustman War ended for the Kalnuur. floating high above the wasteland in the steam-powered city of Galax. Another century passed in which Supreme Shen Safrath crusaded through the land with his growing posse of Aranjites. Contention arose between Safrath and his Saurian Lieutenant, Roseth the Red Dragon of Aranji, about whether or not to bring the crusade to Galax, the haven of the infidels. Safrath respected the Kalnuur, as the Saurians had traditionally had a strong bond with the race of Men in history. The Kalnuur were, of course, the ones who had provided him with the cutting-edge technologies of war that allowed him to survive the Unity War. He also feared and respected the might of the Galaxian Navy, Safrath was not a foolish strategist, he knew war with Galax would mean defeat. Roseth believed that no place could remain untouched by Aranji's holy light, and petitioned to take to the skies upon their Dustman airships. soon enough, Safrath grew old, and was soon unable to continue in battle and travel. He planned to return to his home in Khal'sishah to live out the remainder of his days. Before he left, Roseth challenged the elderly Saurian to a duel. Safrath accepted his challenge, and called for all of the Crusaders present to watch. The new Shen and Knight Superior of Aranji would be decided by combat in the watch of the holy lady of light. To a normal being, both men would have been a force to be reckoned with. To each-other, they were evenly matched. Both Saurians had the blessing of Aranji that allowed them the power of fire, and they agreed that no hand-cannons would be used; it would be a contest of strength and faith. The death-match was ferocious, the two Saurians tumbled and clawed at each-other without mercy. They shot flames and clashed blades; some present say that their initial clash made the ground tremble beneath their feet. In the end, Safrath was only just defeated by Roseth; and Roseth was left with terrible burns all over his body. Roseth allowed Safrath and honorable burial in his home village in the swamp of Khal'sishah and proclaimed himself Supreme Shen Roseth of the Saurians, Knight Superior and Red Dragon of Aranji. He took to the skies upon airships and waged war upon Galax, the final great bastion of infidels who rejected Aranji, leading to The Second Dustman War as it is known to the Kalnuur of Galax. Shen Roseth's armada was bolstered by the support of the Dustmen, some of whom had taken to worshiping Aranji, and others of whom joined up for revenge of their defeat or the attainment of plunder and riches. After seven years of heated battle against the Galaxian Navy, the combined forces of the Dustmen and Aranjites had pushed them all the way back to Galax. In the midst of the seige, a group of greedy, murderous Dustman pirates known as "The Black Sheep" broke through the Naval blockade and bombed the towns along the outer ring of Galax. The bombing separated them from the mainland and killed many innocent civilians. Shen Roseth was outraged at the brutality of the pirates and broke off the siege of Galax, engaging the Dustmen instead. Roseth was not a mass murderer of civilians, he was out to end the tyranny of the Kalnuur nobility and bring the light of Aranji to the unwashed masses. It was now his mission to defend the innocent in the name of Aranji, and that meant war with the profiteering, deceitful pirates who had turned out to be heretics, blasphemers and murderers. He would not allow the good name of the Saurians and Aranji to be blemished by these barbarous fools. Shen Roseth pulled his forces back to the ground and allowed the Kalnuur military to tear the remaining pirates asunder, without his leadership they were nothing but disorganized brigands. Roseth returned to the ground and began a new campaign to seek out and destroy the Dustman leadership wherever they hid themselves. Government Even before The Fall Sashie Rah was run in a dictator like fashion. A king, or "Shen" as the Saurian's call them, are named after the death or stepping down of their predecessor by means of a line of succession. In the years following The Fall, the Saurians were working mainly on re-building and did not set up a form of concrete laws for a long time. Sashie Rah in this period could be a very hectic place. After the Karkien Decimation and the death of Shen Rahn, the line of succession was obscured and many years of argument amongst the Saurians followed. The remaining Saurians broke into many small separate "Shenates," or clans, each led by a different prospective Shen whom claimed to be the rightful heir. These clans separated from each-other and formed their own territorial areas in the new wasteland, each under the banner of their respective Shen. This was brought to an end by the Unity Wars, which brought an end to the controversy through many years of battle. It ended when the final two Shens, Lorrash and Samash, were killed by Shen Safrath. The government of the Saurians has henceforth been a single people under a single Shen. The current Shen is Shen Roseth who rules his people from the field as he crusades across the wastes hunting down the Dustmen.Category:Races